Human Expansion
The 'Human Expansion '''is the name used to describe the territory occupied by humans. The Human Expansion is said to take up 20% of Magica's landmass. It sits in the middle of the Orc Kingdom and Demonic Ridges. History Expansion Era Very little is known on how humans evolved or arrived in the territories. The earliest artifacts of human history date back 10000 years ago with stones and rocks in the Piet Archipelago, where humans are said to have originated from. Originally, the area known as the Human Expansion was occupied by Beastman in the south and Angels in the north. As humans fled the islands, some found themselves on the main continent of Tristellia and inhabited the areas there, while others lived on islands in the Meridian Strait. Around 5,000 years ago, the Beastman-Human wars started near the southern islands. The fighting pushed to present day Ignota, a large continent on the south of the Meridian Strait. This conflict would go on for millenia. Humans began picking up language and agriculture. The period of time between 4,000 B.N (Before Normandy) and 2,000 B.N are often considered the dark ages for humans. Up in the north, angels enslaved humans while demons and orcs recreationally killed them for sport. In the south, humans were becoming more advanced but still were being killed. Elves were found on the Piet Archipelago around 1700 B.N most likely due to a mutation in humans or beastman. Elves would also pick up their own language. The island of Waterford was found by Mermen and colonised on without humans. Humans had started building houses and creating colonies. The first civilization of humans was founded on Ignota named Christanford, where potions were made in 1400 B.N. The discovery of gunpowder quickly led to cannons being made. Some humans who fled the angels began making villages around current-day Orion and Germania. The Great Species War The great species race began in 1350 B.N. as every species on the continent went to war with each other. Humans who were considered a third-party species were not part of the war. Islands are starting to house cities like Eden and Aquamarine. In 900 B.M, Elves and Humans made a peace treaty and combine forces. The Human-Beastman War ends after the Humans offer to trade in technology. Guns and explosives gave them the winning edge in the war as the humans claim all of the Meridian Strait. Germania creates a kingdom, the first of its' kind in 870 B.N.(approx). Many islands follow with monarchies being created all over the Meridian Strait. Elves and Beastman begin migrating across the land. The great species race affects humans as orcs begin invading present-day Orion and demons begin invading Germania around 750 B.N. Humans, elves and beastman begin exploring north and arrive at Germania and assist the war effort. The island of Waterford is discovered by humans around 850 B.N. The great species race slowly push humans back as the kingdom of Germania begins to be invaded. The human population reaches one million despite the attacks from orcs and demons. The demons and orcs band together and wipe out nearly all humans in the continent of Tristellia, reducing the population by half. The great species race comes to an end as the species come to agreement and split the land. Humans are forced to live on the southern continent of Ignota. The Baron family of Germania flees to Eden. Humans begin living in Tristellia as angels relax borders and begin expanding up north into Tristellia. New technologies like electricity and vehicles allow humans to advance further. Around 648 B.N, the kingdom of Germania is reinstated while humans begin expanding further north. Some villages are slain by orcs and demons, but the population rises. An explorer by the name of Neil Harpford reaches the angel capital of Angelton and orders a peace treaty in 558 B.N. After offering medicines and domesticated animals along with technologies like vehicles, angels allow humans to expand north. This creates a massie influx in population as numerous territories are created up north. Neil decides to circumnavigate the globe in hopes of creating peace, but he is never seen again. The next four-hundred years are considered the Peacetime Era with very little conflict as humans expanded and created new colonies. A researcher by the name of Sir Joseph Asi discovers mana in 148 B.N. Asi makes the observation that certain individuals can channel mana, transforming it into varying forms of energy. It is also noted that members of the same family tend to be able to transform mana into the same type of energy. The first wand manufacturers create wands and give birth to traditional magic. Due to the nature of traditional magic as an exclusive and hereditary skill, magic would stay within dedicated magic families up until the Magic Revolution 200 years later. The Normandy War In 95 B.N, the expansion slows down as orcs and demons start killing humans off. Angels begin migrating into human countries. Eden creates the first democracy with it taking sovereign reign over the Piet Archipelago and Ignota. In 27 B.N, after centuries of exposure to magic, a group of Norman magicians realised that they were able to cast magic without relying on a wand. At the time it was rumored that over generations of pure-breeding of certain magic affinities, the magicians became something more than human, their bodies adapted to handle mana. This type of magic was initially named pure magic, over time the term was generalised into dynamic magic. In 23 B.N, a country known as Normandy begins conquering neighbouring countries under the guise of blood superiority, partly from their angel blood and partly from their command of pure magic. This triggers the first conflict between humans, the Normandy War. Eden counteracts by killing all angels living in Eden. Celton Exodus is born in 20 B.N. By 4 A.N, Normandy conquers all of Tristellia except for the kingdom of Germania. Eden declares war on Normandy and begins fighting at Orion. Angels fight Eden in response for purging the angel population. After years of bloody war, Normandy's magical bloodlines were running thin. In an effort to regather magical power Normadian researches found a way to gather and transform mana without the help of a mage. This was an early and extremely volatile version of the mana core. In 0 A.N, Nicholas the Fourth is killed in Normandy after assistance from the demons and orcs, this is the only conflict where the three species have come together. Nearly half of the human population was killed during the conflict. The territories are redrawn annexing sections of the Human border. The treaty of Normandy gives birth to the name 'Human Expansion.' Charlotte von Orion forms the Magic Union in 1 A.N but would be assassinated. Celton creates the Orion Academy, the first magic academy in the Human Expansion in 5 A.N. Many schools would form over the course of time. Orion's Magic Revolution In 20 A.N, several researchers on Ascet, the scientific hub of the Human Expansion, sought to find a definite explanation for magic. In 25 A.N the researchers at the Ascet Lab of Magistics discovered the manacule as the single units that make up mana. It's discovered that magic is the energy released when these manacules spring back into shape after being "bent" by a magician. This discovery, only truely accepted by Ascet and Orion researchers, led to the several innovations which eventually ended in the ''Mana Core by Leah Renerst ''in 33 A.N, ''which allowed for magic to be accessed by anyone, no matter their birth status. The mana core led to Orion's magic industrialisation from around 30 - 80 A.N where energy and transport were swapped from traditional coal and steam solutions to magic. The Blessed Autumn (Germania) Germania leaves the Magic Union around 92 A.N due to local uncertainty. A group of Beastman form an independent party and declares war on the Magic Union, starting the Piet Archipelagan War. 70 A.N - A priest is born with the mysterious magic that can awaken magic within individuals. He spends his early years traveling the world finding particular interest in Orion's rapidly evolving society. It's in Orion the extent of his magic and the theory behind it. By 86 A.N The priest returns to Germania's countryside and starts granting the gift of magic to certain selected commoners. He is soon appointed to the position of Prime Bishop of the relatively small Church of Magic. 90 A.N - Germania is thrown into chaos as a certain subsection of the awaked mages starts a revolution with the goal to overthrow the ruling nobility. The conflict has not been fully resolved as of 106 A.N when the first magic tournament occurs. Present Kai and Angela leave Wintervale in 105 A.N.